


[Podfic] No Whammies

by aethel-multivoice (aethel), elaineofshalott (LadyofMisrule), reena_jenkins, secretsofluftnarp, Shmaylor, silverandblue, wingedwords (gunpowderandlove)



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-16 23:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21506941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel-multivoice, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofMisrule/pseuds/elaineofshalott, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsofluftnarp/pseuds/secretsofluftnarp, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverandblue/pseuds/silverandblue, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/pseuds/wingedwords
Summary: Author summary: Poison Ivy has captured Nightwing, which means a very serious rescue mission is necessary.
Relationships: Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: Podfic Summer Sizzle 2018





	[Podfic] No Whammies

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No Whammies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8451187) by [Unpretty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unpretty/pseuds/Unpretty). 



Cast (in order of appearance)

Narrator: secretsofluftnarp  
Batman: wingedwords  
Poison Ivy: reena_jenkins  
Robin: aethel  
Harley: silverandblue  
Catwoman: elaineofshalott  
Nightwing: shmaylor 

Cover art by reena_jenkins  
Audio editing by elaineofshalott

Length: 10min 45sec  
File size: 7.1mb

**[Download mp3 here.](https://elaineofshalott.parakaproductions.com/podfic/No%20Whammies.mp3) **

Thanks to [Unpretty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unpretty/pseuds/Unpretty) for writing, and to [paraka](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org) for file hosting. <3


End file.
